


A New Year's Kiss

by xiaoyangdery



Series: gummy bears, cheek kisses, moomin cookies [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Rencas - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, huang ren jun/wong yuk hei, luren, yukren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyangdery/pseuds/xiaoyangdery
Summary: The Wongs and Huangs welcome the new year together, unknowingly starting a new tradition Yukhei and Renjun will eventually continue, even as adults.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: gummy bears, cheek kisses, moomin cookies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747966
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	A New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Yukhei and Renjun became really close friends. Renjun calls Yukhei’s parents the same way Yukhei does: mama and papa; and Yukhei calls Renjun’s parents as mommy and dada. 
> 
> Note 2: Kinda sequel-ish to my first fic, Of Candies and Wedding Ceremonies, see end notes.

****

“ _Renjunnie_ ~ _Renjunnie, wake up~”_

Renjun cracks one eye open, feeling a finger poking his cheek. Beside him is his Yukhei ge, owner of the said finger, smiling brightly at him.

His eyes wander around the room, and it took him a few seconds to remember that he’s having a sleepover with his friend. Yukhei ge’s room has a lot of toy cars and trucks and Power Rangers, and Renjun’s room is filled with Moomin and Pikachu and Jigglypuff plushies.

Lips pouting petulantly, he twists his body to the other direction so that his back faces his friend. He’s still sleepy, but his Yukhei ge woke him up!

“Junnie, we have to get up now~,” his Yukhei ge whispers close to his ear, but Renjun hid himself under the thick comforter they shared. It’s warm and big and soft, and has big Power Rangers picture.

“I’m still…sleepy…”

“But New Year is near!” clearly, his Yukhei ge is excited, and his loud voice startled the younger boy beside him who finally came out from under the covers, albeit with the grumpiest pout he could muster.

“Can’t sleep anymore!” Renjun whines. “I have a nice dream! We live in a big, big palace and we have red and blue dogs and we eat ice cream and candy for breakfast and our bed is a big marshmallow and our pillow is a marshmallow too! And then our dogs change color when we say it and their names are Reddie and Bluie, and sometimes I ask Reddie to become violet because I like violet and he becomes violet!”

“That’s so cool!” Yukhei was in awe.

“Yes, but now I can’t continue the dream anymore!”

“Sowwyyyy~,” Yukhei pouts back. “But New Year is near! Umm, look at my Power Rangers clock! The small hand is near between number eleven and number twelve, and then the big hand is in number six! And mama said when the small hand and big hand are on number twelve, it’s New Year and we get to see fireworks!”

Renjun finally relents and throws the covers off of his small body. He takes his Moomin plushie and lets his Yukhei ge pull him off of the bed. Once they reach the stairs, his Yukhei ge holds his hand, and they took one step down at a time.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, his Yukhei ge went to the kitchen, while Renjun went to the living room where their fathers are. Renjun climbed on to his dada’s lap, resting against his dada’s chest. Almost immediately, Renjun places his own thumb in his mouth, humming his own tune and entertaining himself while his dada and Papa Wong talked.

“Still sleepy?” dada asked him, running his hand through Renjun’s hair, and his son nods once.

“Ah, Yukhei ge woke little Renjunnie up?” Papa Wong asked him, and Renjun nods once again.

Just then, his Yukhei ge came running to them, with a piece of fried chicken on each hand. “Junnie, it’s your favorite fried chicken!” he holds the drumstick right in front of Renjun’s face, but the younger made no move to take it.

“Renjunnie, Yukhei ge’s giving you chicken,” his dada whispered. “Come on, take it. And what did dada tell you about thumb sucking?”

Slowly, Renjun removes his thumb from his mouth, looking at his dada with a small pout. “Big boys don’t do it, only small babies.”

“That’s right!” his dada pinched his chubby cheek. “My Renjunnie’s really smart, you remembered what dada told you! Now, take the chicken from Yukhei ge, you can have a little snack before we eat later.”

He takes the piece of drumstick from his Yukhei ge’s hand with a small _thank you_ , and the other gave him a big smile in return before climbing on to his own father’s lap.

“You little rascal, you woke up little Renjunnie, huh?” Papa Wong tickled Yukhei, and soon, the boy is torn between laughing and pleading for his father to stop.”

“Renjunnie, help me!” he shrieked before bursting into another fit of giggles.

Renjun laughs at the scene, and takes three small bites of the chicken before handing it to his dada. “Don’t want it anymore.” Sliding off of his dada’s lap, he immediately bound over to his friends to help him.

“Papa, stop tickling Yukehei ge!” he chides the older man.

“Oh?” Papa Wong stared at him. “If Papa stops tickling Yukhei ge, then maybe I’ll tickle little Renjunnie instead?”

“No, no!” Renjun shook his head adamantly.

“No?” Papa Wong asks. “But what do I get in return?”

“Umm,” Renjun thinks, eyebrows furrowed and index finger placed on the side of his head. “I know! If you stop tickling Yukhei ge, then Renjunnie will give you one, no, two! Renjunnie will give you two kisses!”

“Ah, you drive a hard bargain,” Papa Wong pretends to think, “but I will accept it!”

Renjun squeals, standing at the tip of his toes and kissing Papa Wong’s cheeks twice, and makes his plush toy ‘kiss’ the elder’s cheek as well. Yukhei, now freed from his father’s grasp, did the same and attacked him with kisses.

“Hey, what about me?” Renjun’s father feigned hurt. “I want kisses too!”

By the end of the minute, the two older men’s cheeks are wet with spit and grease, and the house is filled with laughter from the two children.

\--

“Five minutes to New Year,” Papa Wong announced, glancing at his wristwatch. “Has everyone finished eating? Yukhei? Renjun?”

The two children nodded enthusiastically, showing off their clean plates.

“Okay, then, wear your jackets and your shoes, and don’t forget your gloves and scarf,” Renjun’s dada instructed. “Wait for us by the door, and then we’ll watch—”

“Workfires!” Yukhei ge cheered, clapping his hands.

“No, ge, fireworks!” Renjun corrected his friend.

“Oh,” Yukhei giggled, “fireworks! We get to see fireworks!”

Hopping off their chairs, the two raced to the living room and wore their jackets and scarves before slipping their shoes on. Yukhei recently learned how to tie his shoes, taking great pride at showing off his skills to his fascinated friend.

“Isn’t it cool, Renjunnie?” Yukhei grinned. “I know how to make a ribbon now!”

“I think my shoes are cool too, Yukhei ge,” Renjun replied, stomping his Velcro-fastened shoe which lit up to blue and yellow lights before handing his gloves to his Yukhei ge. “Help, please.”

“We have cool shoes, Renjunnie!” Yukhei agreed, helping the younger put on his gloves before putting on his own. “Do you want me to teach you how to make a ribbon? We can practice on my shoes!”

“Okay!” Renjun agreed. “Yukhei ge, we should make a New Year’s re…resto, umm, reso… revo… restolution…? Revolution! New Year’s Revolution!”

“What’s a New Year’s Revolution?”

“Dada said it’s a list of things you want to do before next year!” Renjun explained. “You can put that you want to bike or you want to do superman slide or ride a big, big, big rollercoaster!”

“Oh, but what if we don’t get to do it before the next year?”

“Dada didn’t say,” Renjun frowned. “But maybe we can just put it in another list until we get to do it!”

“What are the two big boys doing?” Renjun’s father suddenly appeared, fixing the boy’s scarves.

“It’s a secret, dada!” Renjun put a finger against his lips and did a shushing motion. “Reight, Yukhei ge?”

“Yes, Renjunnie and Yukhei’s secret!” Yukhei nodded.

“Okay, I understand if it’s a secret. Are you boys ready to see fireworks?”

At their enthusiastic shouts, the older Huang led them outside, reminding them not to run lest they slip and fall. The other adults follow them outside, witnessing how Yukhei took Renjun’s hand and walking carefully not to slip on the ice.

They stood in the middle of the Wong’s vast front yard. From their position, they can see some of their neighbors also waiting outside their homes, and it wasn’t long before they heard the start of the countdown, starting from twenty.

By the ten second mark, the two children joined in, shouting the numbers enthusiastically.

“Five! Four! Three! Two! One!”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

The fireworks started, illuminating the dark skies with various shapes and colors. Everyone is cheering, and Renjun’s parents carried his to give him kisses on the cheek, while his Yukhei ge’s parents did the same to him.

Once put down, Yukhei immediately held his hand again. They witness their own set of parents seal a kiss, no more than a peck, and Yukhei pouts for a second before turning to his friend, giving Renjun’s soft cheek a kiss.

The action made their parents smile, and while the two children have no idea why the adults are laughing, Renjun did the same to his Yukhei ge, standing on his tiptoes to reach his cheek.

“Happy New Year, Renjunnie!”

“Happy New Year, Yukhei ge!”

\--

Neither Renjun nor Yukhei had a clear memory of their first New Year together, but from their parents’ stories, it was when Renjun was five years old, while Yukhei was six. The kiss on the cheek became a tradition for them, even as they matured into adults.

Now, at their late twenties, they stood at the front porch of their own home, waiting for the fireworks.

Yukhei has their daughter, Lily, in his arms, while Renjun stood beside him. The clock strikes twelve, and the little girl shrieked with glee as she witnesses the fireworks in the skies. More than the fireworks, Renjun enjoyed watching his husband and their daughter more, heart swelling with love as Lily showered Yukhei’s face with kisses.

“Dada!” Lily called for his attention. “Dada, I want to give you your New Year kisses!”

“I’m always ready for your kisses, princess,” Renjun smiled before taking the five-year-old in his arms. Just like his husband, his face was also covered in kisses while Lily greets them both a happy new year.

As Yukhei wraps his arms around them, Renjun couldn’t be anymore happier. With a content sigh, he leans against Yukhei’s chest, basking in the warmth while Lily continued on kissing their cheeks, alternating between him and the older.

“Happy New Year, Renjunnie,” Yukhei whispers, pressing his lips against his temple.

“Happy New Year, Yukhei,” Renjun replies.

“And Happy New Year to Lily!” Their daughter cheers, smiling wide as her papa and dada kisses her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a few months overdue but oh well (i say as if i didn't berate myself for this and many more unfinished fics in my drafts)
> 
> also a birthday gift to the person who lights up the world, Huang Renjun. If you read this you are obliged to give him all the love.
> 
> here's Of Candies and Wedding Ceremonies
> 
> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/calamari520)  
> and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/maricalamari)
> 
> DO NOT PLAGIARIZE AND/OR REPOST ANYWHERE


End file.
